Harley's not a Joker, Jokers a Crime Boss
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: AU of how Harley and Joker became what they are. Adventure, Romance, Daring rescues and some sappy love lines
1. Harley's born

It was a bright and beautiful the day I was born I had been born in Starling City at a private hospital my family was very wealthy owning massive profitable companies my father was a good man he loved my mother. I was named Harleen Frances Quinzel I went to an exclusive private academy for families with money the school had its own security. I excelled in school advancing far and well beyond my classmates I went shopping with my friends and we had sleepovers. I dated very little in high school choosing to go to a normal high school my parents weren't happy about me going to Starling high school. I had been born on March 5th 1995 I was 7 ½ pounds 22" long with dark blonde hair and blue eyes my parents were thought incapable of children until I was conceived. They called me their miracle child my mother had a hard time of keeping the pregnancy more than the fact of getting pregnant when they were together.

I applied for college and when I was 15 I started as a student of Psychiatry at Gotham State University with a scholarship but I paid anyway. Before I started in the fall I asked my parents to help me find someplace in Gotham to live I made a list of things I would not do without. I graduated after half a senior year there was a ceremony in the Gym their where 80 students graduating I was the valedictorian of my class of graduates that were there. I participated in Fencing, Archery, Karate, Gymnastics and weapons and survival training. I took cooking and a home class learning to sew and cook during the summer months of high school.

I told my classmates to look under their seats and then I told them that since they would not be able to join the others on the senior trip for the school. Each bag had round trip open ended voucher for a set of plane tickets to the beautiful Bahamas islands. Wherein they was beach house all expenses paid and a tour of the island, a cook and a maid to care for the house. The bag also had an iPod classic, a digital camera with lenses and a strap, a voucher for an 8 piece set of Samsonite luggage, a voucher for a summer wardrobe and beach ware and a towel.

I announced that my parents were donating 10 thousand dollars to the senior class trip, 100 thousand dollars to build an indoor pool outdoor pool track and football field, the contractors and their time for free. I told the class that my parents had rented out the Italian restaurant La Belle De la Rosa. The meal would be covered and then there would be a party with a DJ to spin the records. I stood and took picture with the principle and the check my parents had given the school. I went home and changed into a very short black dress with high heels black tights. I put my ID in my bra and then checked my makeup before going out to my Rolls Royce my guard was in the driver's seat he shadowed me a lot.

I looked at the small scars on my wrist and my chest there were 2 small RFIDs with my IDs and some other stuff my American Express credit card and redacted copies of my medical records. My flip cellphone was in my bra and the charm that hung on my phone. I was wearing a white gold necklace with diamonds and sapphires with a matching bracelet, earrings, a ring and earring studs. I had put on my white gold Rolex with diamonds. I got to the restaurant and found my parents I ordered fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken. The spinach and lettuce salad I had ordered with ranch dressing arrived quickly and I ate. It was hard being as smart as I was but I had made it through the sea of hormones and my powers.

My powers had manifested when I was 8 I had learned to control them in 6 months thankfully my parents didn't know why the power in the house kept flickering on and off and the house kept getting cold then hot I used mediation to get my power under control. I never got sick and I wouldn't go to the doctor's office in case they tried to take blood. I crashed my first car and walked away the tree I hit wasn't so lucky I knocked it over when I went through the windshield of the car. I refused medical service when they arrived but did take the field sobriety test telling them I had experienced a cadaveric Jerk.

I had to explain what a cadaveric jerk was telling him it was an involuntary muscle reaction it was the first one I had ever had. My new car was totaled because of the crash and I bought a new Tesla four door with leather seats. I drank the cherry limeade with a shot of Vodka while I talked with my parents we talked I thanked them before leaving the restaurant. They would come to the party after they finished with the bill and then I could go to Gotham. I was going to be Gotham to a club that was run by the Joker who was the clown prince of Gotham he ran the underworld in Gotham. I arrived at the large warehouse it was decorated and the music was going loudly.

I walked in and everyone cheered the DJ handed me the microphone I sang. I sang the song I'm in love with a monster by Fifth Harmony, Gangster by Kehlani, sucker for pain by Lil Wayne Wiz Khalifa imagine dragons Logic & Ty Dolla sign and X Ambassador. I also sang you don't own me by Grace and unfaithful by Rhianna as everyone clapped I went and thanked my parents. At 8pm the warehouse was emptied and then each person had to show their student ID. They were given a grab bag filled with goodies I took the left over ones as I left.

I arrived in Gotham at 9:30pm my parents had given me a black luxury Mercedes-Benz my guard followed behind in my black Tesla model S. I pulled up in front of a club called Kings Cross and I waited as the Valet parked the cars. After tagging my RFID I gave Joel the keys to hold so I wouldn't lose them while I danced. I ordered frozen cherry limeade with a splash of Vodka. I drank it before I went out onto the dance floor I was dancing when I saw the Joker.

I was dancing my eyes watching him when he looked at me I quickly turned dancing with myself. I felt my arm being grabbed and looked up at the man. He dragged me back to the VIP booth I was shoved to the seat as I saw the Joker he had his back to me. I raised my eyebrow as he spoke to me "what's your name doll face? You're not a regular here at my club that I run".

I looked at him and said "Harleen Qyburn". I looked down at my hands as he turned to look at me I felt the familiar sensations as my power told me everything about him I wore a contact lenses that was linked to my laptop it created a profile each time my powers read someone. I left them going to the bar I drank another before I danced leaving the club after paying for the drinks. I waited for the cars with Joel and then we drove to the hotel. I would be staying in all along as I looked for houses to suit my needs I was taken to my 4 bedroom suite.

I showered before going to bed I was making coffee when there was a knock on the door. I was going to the security panel I saw a large stack of towels. Then I saw and recognized the tattoo on his hand and told Joel to grab his bag we went through the hidden door. We were down stairs heading to the front door when my arm was grabbed I spun pulling the dagger from my waist. I was face to face with the Joker I held up the knife telling him to let me go.


	2. The Fall into Madness begins

I told him I wasn't afraid of him as I spun walking to the elevator I went back to my suite and ate. I cleaned up and when my parents arrived we went to the real estate agents office. I gave him the list of things I wanted and I waited as he printed a list of town houses in Gotham. There were 10 houses per page 5 on each side he also printed out a packet on each house. We drove to them and I found the perfect one it was house number 28 out of 50 I knew it the moment I saw it. It was 8 floors 2 basement levels and was 5 miles from Gotham University.

I asked how long the renovation would take the realtor told me if he hired 3 teams of 12 men. That all of the work could be done in about 6 days if the men did 16 men 12 hour shifts they could be done quickly. I asked how much the house was and my parents paid to have the title expedited. I had an indoor pool and spa an I would plant a garden in the early spring gardening was relaxing. I was able to move in to my house 2 weeks after once the renovation was done and set.

I went to a furniture store and picked out everything I wanted I had the whole 6th floor to myself I had everything delivered. I had chosen a bed with a curtain that hung from the ceiling it was a semi thick see thru material. I waited until the furnishings were set up before driving to the store and buying food. I ordered a deep freezer for the garage to store meats and other stuff. I unpacked and ordered pizza the driveway to my house was gated for privacy. I had to buzz the pizza guy in the gate I gave him a good tip and he left so I could eat and unpack.

I spent the next month's getting my house set up and in September my classes started I had a full schedule every day except for Sunday. I surpassed my class mates and after 5 years I had a PH.D in Psychiatry, a PH.D in Biology, and a PH.D in Medicine and a Doctorate in Pharmacology. I was employed by the Institute Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. I was 3 months into my employment when the Joker was placed under my care he had been brought in by the batman. I spoke to Dr. Arkham about Joker who was the most difficult person to ever stay at Arkham.

I told Dr. Arkham I would take the case if I got daily therapy with the Joker. I had written my dissertation and my thesis papers on the clown of Gotham. I had only hinted about his possible past not letting any of the knowledge I had of him and his past into the papers I had written on him in college. I had them in a notebook with copies newspaper clippings it was a thick unlined notebook. I had the book under my arm with a pen behind my ear.

I swiped my badge at the door I heard the Jokers crazed laughter I took a drink of my drink. I set it on the floor before I heard the door open as the Joker was shuffled into the room. He was in a strait jacket I waited until the guards left to introduce myself and he looked at me. I opened the file Arkham had given me and said "Mr. Joker I will be your therapist until it is such a time that you are cured or die". The Joker laughed and I was startled by the sound. I took out my pen and wrote full psychosis brought on by past experiences.

I spoke "Born 1985, 8 pounds, healthy and happy. Siblings: None. I'm going to guess abusive parents with drug problems." I looked at the Joker and said "don't worry they can't hear us or see us". I looked at him and sat back against the chair and then I said "Mr. Joker? Are you going to ignore me the whole hour? I guess so fine with me I already know all I need to know about you".

The Joker who was quiet up until then said "is that so what do you think you know about me Dr. Quinzel do tell". I looked at my watch and then at him looking at the door when I opened the door I stopped.

I turned to look at him with my hand on the door as I said "I will talk to Dr. Arkham about increasing our sessions to 2 hours I will see you tomorrow at 10AM. I will of course need to push my other patient's sessions around to schedule your sessions". I walked out of the room and went to Dr. Arkham's office and knocked Joker had been taken back to his cell while I went to Dr. Arkham's office on the top floor. I knocked on the door of his office and I waited until he told me to enter.

"Dr. Quinzel how did your first session with the Joker go?" Dr. Arkham said with his back to me as he looked out the window of his office out at the courtyard below where the driveway lead to the gate. I set the file on his desk and cleared my throat waiting for him to turn around.

I looked at him and said "the session was productive I got some good information about him but I had to play 20 questions to get that information. I want to up his sessions to 2 hours a day for the next 2 weeks and see if I get him to tell me his name". I took the file and went back to my office and sat at my computer scrolling thru my calendar before going and getting something to eat while I had the time. I finished my rounds in the halls and clocked out at 8PM heading home I got home and ate before I showered and went to bed at 10PM as I lay asleep I dreamed of the Joker and his eyes staring at me as I sat next to him.

I woke up early I was stressed so I hopped in the shower and after washing and shaving I was playing with the head when I felt the pleasure as I relaxed before getting out and drying off. I met with the Joker and he was not being helpful so I brought out the deck of cards shuffling them. I said "let's play poker every winning hand you get gets you a peak at my body. Every time I win I get an answer to a question sound fair?" I was a very good poker player so I let him win a hand then I would win 2 hands. I had to show him my breasts and he gave me his birth month and some other information about himself.

The next 2 weeks were similar to this we would play a game one of the games I had to let him kiss me when he won a hand. I hadn't gotten any more information out of him when the 2 weeks was up but I had gotten more than all of the other therapists before me had ever gotten from him. I was allowed to keep the daily sessions and I found myself watching and thinking about him all the time.

I had been treating the Joker for 3 months when he asked me for a machine gun I had said ok and when him and his crew members took me to the ECT room which stood for Electroconvulsive therapy I could hear a thump, thump, thump coming from somewhere nearby but I was strapped to the table. The Joker came in grabbing the light with his hand I said "I helped you".

"What you helped me by erasing my mind what few faded memories I had". He slammed his fist down on either side of my head as he had said the last bit.

I looked at him and said "what're you gonna do you gonna kill me Mistah J". I looked at him as he seemed confused.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill ya I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad". He said holding the ECT paddles on either side of my head and laughing.

"You think so I can take it". I said looking at him as he looked at me from where he stood at my head.


	3. Madness Becomes her

"We don't wanna break those perfect porcelain capped teeth" he said as he shoved a belt into my mouth between my teeth as he applied the current to my brain. I felt my reality shift and when I woke he was gone I was in the E.R. in Gotham I knew that I could not just let the Joker leave me.

I chased him down and when I caught him in the middle of the road I confronted him and he took me to the ACE chemicals where he had been turned into the man he was now. He looked at me and said "Question would you die for me?"

"Yes" I said looking at him as he spoke.

"That's too easy would you live for me?" he said looking at me from where he stood in front of me until he circled me.

"Yes" I said looking at him as he came closer to me.

"Careful do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. Do you want this?" he said looking at me.

"I do" I said.

"Say it" Joker said looking at me "say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty". He said looking at me as he cover my mouth with the hand that had a smile tattoo on it as he taunted me.

"Please" I said looking at him.

"God you're so good" he said as I walked over to the ledge and turned to face him I fell backwards and I landed in the vat of chemicals. I was sinking when I felt a strong pair of arms pulling me up and then kissing me on the lips I looked at him and smiled. He pulled me out and took me to his purple Lamborghini and then he took me to his penthouse I showered and then I wrapped myself in a towel. I rummaged through my bag and reapplied my make up before thanking the heavens I had a spare outfit in my bag. I was putting on my heels when the Joker came in grabbing me he kissed me on the lips.

I was pulled under him to the middle of the giant bed as he kissed me I bit my lip nervously I had never been with a man not in that way. I felt him slip his hands under my dress I stopped him making a quick escape he caught me at the door and pulled me to him. I pushed at him as he dragged me to a different room and he put leather cuff on me and attached my hands to a chain hanging from the roof. I felt him pushing my legs apart as he pulled off my panties I felt his hand going lower as be started rubbing my lady parts.

I groaned as he made me feel like I was on fire he slipped a finger inside of me before removing it and spreading my legs even more. I tried to close my legs as he come up in front of me and I felt his body against mine as he slowly started to push into me stopping he pulled out of me a bit before pushing all the way back in tearing through my hymen in one stroke. I cried out in pain as he started to move inside of me the pain and pleasure was causing me to come as he fucked me hard.

I slumped as he pulled out of me and untied me letting me fall to the floor before he untied removed one of the cuffs. I got up and pulled on my panties and removed the other cuffs letting them fall to the floor. I left the penthouse and realized that the elevator was on a key. I walked down two floors and then I got into the elevator taking it to the lobby of the high rise and then leaving.

I left and got a Lyft home my townhouse was 2 miles away so I went home and showered. I went to my dressing room and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a teal silk blouse with a black Oxford high heels boots. I put on a white gold necklace with diamonds and sapphires with a matching bracelet, earrings and ring they were all princess cushion cut. The ring was a solitaire 5mm band the ring had 2 stacking bands that went around it. They had small diamonds in the band I went down stairs and ate a salad with tomatoes, carrots, and some ranch, cheese and bacon bits

I was eating when I heard knocking on the door I had got in the car and I drove to Arkham I had to slow down when I saw all the police cars and then I stopped parking in my spot I attached my badge. I showed my badge at the door and was taken to the lead detective who was working the scene. I was asked if I would be up to identifying people who had been murdered by the Joker. I nodded saying "Okay I can try". I was taken to where the bodies had been moved to they were laid on rolling metal beds.

I put on my lab coat and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from the wall and put them on setting my bag in the side table I opened my bag pulling out my glasses and grabbing gum. I put on my glasses and then I went to the first table I pulled off the sheet I looked at the person on the table and looked at the cop. "Who are these people I have the list of employees here last night your name is on the list. I can't figure out why you are still alive" he said looking at me from the end of the first table.

"If I knew why the Joker kept me alive I would tell you that but the Joker was an enigma I only got a little bit of information. This is Dr. Joanna Leland". I said looking at the cop at the end of the table moving to the next table. "This is Dr. Guy Kopski" I said moving to the next table pulling back the sheet I said "this is one of my patients his name was Carter Bates II also known as the Hannibal Savage. Carter and Hannibal are 2 halves of a puzzle".

I looked at the cop and said "Carter and Hannibal are the merged form both are meta-humans Carter and Hannibal are immortal so they should wake up soon. You have to remove the head to kill them. Carter had regenerative powers and can copy powers and on the other hand Hannibal can manipulate time turning it backwards. They are temporarily merged". I said taking out the magnetic Key and I unlocked the necklace the kept Carter and Hannibal Bates merged. I watched as the bodies separated from each other I had them taken to their room and a dampening collar on each of them.

"This is Janet Jameson meta-human again she's in a hibernation state like the Carter and Hannibal Janet has the ability to control technology". I walked over to the next table and moved the sheet "Dr. Augustine Grant she is a Psychiatrist here". I moved to the next table and moved the sheet after I had finished I looked at the cop who questioned me about the time line and where I was I told them what I knew. I was told that the hospital would be filed with a skeleton crew and the patients would be fine. Arkham told me to take the week off of work and relax at home and try and forget the whole thing.

I went home and showered I was covered in grime from the hospital I went to my dressing room wrapped in a large towel. I brushed out my hair and then noticed my skin was peeling I started to peel the skin and then I got into the shower. Afterwards I put on a long sleeve short dress with black chunky heels fixing my tights I put on a white gold 5 strand diamond necklace and a 5 strand diamond bracelet with a solitaire diamond ring and my white gold Rolex. I put on diamond stud earrings putting on my makeup I fixed my hair into waves down my back.


	4. The great Escape

I went to the club that Joker owned handing the keys to my Tesla and waited as the Valet parked my car handing me the keys. I paid him and walked inside after paying the cover charge as they checked my ID after scanning. I drank cherry limeade vodka slushy before going back out to dance floor. I was dancing when I saw the Joker he was watching me as I danced. I was going to dance more when Jokers man came over and told me that the boss wanted to see me. I had to follow him to the VIP booth and then he pushed me inside closing the door behind me.

I looked at him sitting down I huffed and said "What do you want from me Mr. J I was having a fun night out on the town. After what you did to my colleagues and my patients at the asylum where I worked". I looked at him and ran my hands down the front of the skirt of my dress as I sat there. I tried to move away when he came and sat down next to me I was pulled on his lap. I tried to get up from his lap but he was on top of me before I could get up from his lap.

Joker was kissing my neck and collar bone I could feel him against me as he ran his hands into my hair. I tried to get up but he kept me there as he got in between my legs and rubbed against me until he pulled me onto his lap straddling him as he moved my hips against him. I moaned as I felt him rise against my cleft. I tried to fight the pleasure and I forced myself off of him falling onto the floor I got up and huffed saying "Mistah J I ain't some floozy you can paw at whenever you feel like it". I looked at him and turned walking to the door I left him stewing as I left the club. I went home and showered washing my hair I put on my silk nightgown going into my bedroom I sat at my vanity table and removed my makeup.

I got into bed and covered up closing my eyes I sighed as I fell asleep and I woke up the next morning. I ate breakfast and then dressed in a short black cut out dress with stockings and high heels I grabbed my clutch and my keys. I drove to the mall and had the valet park my car I did retail therapy and then I went to the Jokers club for drinks. I was drinking vodka cherry limeade slushy when I heard someone come up behind me and I turned it was the Jokers henchman Jonny Frost who was a very loyal lap dog or so I thought.

Frost said that the Joker wanted to see me. So I got up and went to the VIP room where the Joker was waiting to speak to me I looked at him and sat across from him with my drink. I would use my magic if I needed to but I had a sense that I wouldn't need it then. I drank my cherry limeade vodka in the thick frosted beer stein they were made of clear glass but they were kept in the freezer.

The Joker who was the clown prince of Gotham kept watching me as I sipped my drink. Over the next few months I started turning into someone else I had started hearing voices. I joined the Joker who was started by breaking me and molding me into a perfect mate for him I got caught by Batman after our car went into the river I was dumped into Belle Reve prison where I was beaten by the Guards. They implanted a bomb in our necks forcing us to help them stop Enchantress and her brother. Both of them were trying to cause harm to the whole city I tried to escape from them when we saved Amanda Waller. The helicopter was shot down and I was thrown before the Joker could jump with me I rejoined the group.

We went to the train station where Diablo, Katana, Capt. Boomerang, Killer Croc and Dead shot I was wearing a very slutty outfit with my signature pigtails. I was the one who tore out the witches heart and then Amanda Waller wouldn't let us leave we were given one request after we threatened Amanda Waller. When we all got back to Belle Reve prison Dr. June Moon was poked and prodded and then released. Because they all thought she was human and useless to them now that she didn't have powers or so they thought.

The Joker broke into Belle Reve with Rick Flag who was dressed in tactical gear while June was dressed in a black dress with slits up both sides. She had tattoos on her arms and legs and she was bare foot with anklets with jewels on them they were made of silver. June had delicate gauntlet gloves that had spider webs of gold and silver with rubies they helped to channel the magic I saw her using. We freed the Killer Croc, Dead Shot, Captain Boomerang, slipknot and Diablo after deactivating the bombs in their necks. The Joker kissed me before we left in the helicopter and arrived in Gotham 20 minutes later I was in Jokers lap quietly.

We went back to the penthouse and I showered and dried my hair with a towel. I put on my makeup, a short black dress, black high heels, 3 strand diamond necklace with matching jewelry. I left the penthouse going to my house I had kept the house it was a mostly because I wanted a private place. I heard the phone so I ran and answered it, it was my family's lawyer telling me my family was dead and the lawyer needed to see me to read the will.

The lawyer was going to read and execute the property and estate lists of my family and to plan their funerals and their cremation with nice urn to keep them close to me. I went back to the penthouse and found the Joker telling him I had to go to Starling City my parents and my siblings had died I needed to meet with my parents lawyer. Joker looked at me as I stood in front of him holding my elbow in one hand as I looked at him and smiled shyly.

I called him puddin' as I reached out and touched his arm he looked at me and said "if that's what you want Harls then we can go together and meet with the lawyer's office". I looked at him and smiled at him as we grabbed our stuff putting it in the trunk of my Tesla model S and he shut my door before going to his side driving to the lawyer's office. Once we were in the car Joker drove to the lawyer's office he had a cigarette before we went in I had put on a black dress with matching heels and a Chanel clutch under my arm. The lawyer a dour looking man read the will and then asked about the funeral and memorial arrangements I told him to plan something befitting the Quinzel name.

I went to the mortuary and asked the funeral director to help plan the funeral and memorial as well as the wake for them at the grave or at my home. I planned everything with help from the funeral director with plot of land that they were buried in the mausoleum. I was at the funeral Joker wasn't there because he had been the Batman was after him because but he wasn't there he was at the club dealing with the Mob Boss who was trying to steal from the Joker.

Joker put him down after I showed up he offered me up to him and then killed him as punishment. I was wearing a blue ombre knit top and dark blue jeans I had changed myself after the funeral Rick Flag and June Moon had been there at the funeral I had been surprised when they showed up in a limo dressed in all black June could use her powers much better than when she had first gotten them she wanted to teach herself to use them.

I hadn't told Joker I had meta-human genes yet I was waiting to tell him I was in bed that night I was wearing a blue negligée I didn't grow hair on my legs or anywhere else on my body except my head and eyebrows. I had my own room I looked up when the door opened and Joker entered the room. My puddin' was wearing his shirt open and his black slacks he removed his belt and then pulled his shirt from the slacks tossing it aside he removed his slacks and got on the bed. Mistah J had bought me a beautiful collar with Puddin' on it before I was stuck in Belle Reve with all the other people. Joker pulled me close and then we were going to sleep until Joker decided he needed me before letting us sleep anytime soon.


	5. Truths and Lies all will fall

When the music started I swung my leg of Jokers and sat up straddling him I was flush against his hard muscles I did my thing arousing him before I sunk down on him and then we were rolling around and as I felt him coming I came to saying Yahtzee. Afterwards we lay back on the bed and I put my head on his chest as he put an arm around me as I felt him pull up the blanket. I didn't cry for my family I couldn't seem to bring forward the emotions or tears I laid there all night I wasn't able to sleep. Joker went to sleep and I slowly got up I left my room and then I went to the living room I was silent as I paced around on the ultra-soft plush carpeting. I went back and forth fidgety before I went and laid down on the bed silently I couldn't sleep even though I tried to get to sleep.

I fell asleep at 430 AM in the morning Joker was on the bed he rolled over draping his arm over me pulling me into his side pulling close me and holding me. I smiled glancing at the clock I saw surprised it was 630AM the sun had barely started to rise Joker didn't sleep in his room his room was filled with guns, maps, a kitchen type corner with mini fridge, and a bar back with all the fixin's in it. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep I didn't feel tired no matter how much I tried to get more sleep I couldn't J opened his eyes at 730AM. I got up and made coffee and then poured it for us I put the paper out for him with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes and toast with butter. I felt his hand on my back as he came up behind me and touched my back kissing me as I giggled seductively before he sat down to eat.

I didn't say anything to him about how he was acting as he ate acting like a normal but I didn't complain either I was Jokers girl, an he was my puddin' he read some of the paper. Joker was reading the stuff about himself he finished the paper and then he kissed me before going to his room for a moment. He pulled me into the shower with him he washed my hair and body kissing me he was inside of me against the wall as we both had our pleasures. The whole shower was as full of all the passion and animalistic attacks of ecstasy as we both had our orgasm and then I sucked him hard so we might go again into our passionate love affair because Joker did love me I had read him like a book.

After our shower I had gone to the closet with Joker following as we both grabbed clothing to wear Joker grabbed an almost black Burgundy button down shirt with black trouser slacks and his black blazer. I had gotten dressed in a tight and short black dress with black high heels and light makeup. I had on a 5 strand diamond necklace with matching jewelry when the procession started I was in the Rolls Royce Limo with Joker and Johnny Frost. The other seat was empty of person the driver and another guard in the front seat were armed with guns and a trunk armory. All the vehicles had belonged to my parents previously the Rolls was black with black leather seats and dark tinted windows. I felt his hand on my knee as he was on his tablet as I sat their fidgeting with me hands in silence as I awaited the arrival at the mortuary. When we arrived at the mortuary people were arriving as Joker stood in the loft with Johnny.

The others people were wearing black and giving their condolences the wake and memorial was at my parents' house on the outskirts of Starling City. The house was in the same direction as Gotham city the townhouse I owned in Gotham was standing vacant of humans. I had yet to decide what I would do with the house after the funeral Rick Flag and June Moon came over to me a moment. The wake was the next day people brought meals that filled the freezers I had a caterer there I welcomed the food people brought. I was seated in an arm chair people also brought flowers and condolences for my loss I thanked those who attended everyone was dressed in black.

When the wake was over I gave each person a picture of the whole family in thanks for their years of friendship between my parents and them. The caterers cleaned up and then they put the left overs away from the meal after making sure that all of the people who attended had some to take with them. I was seated everyone said their condolences before leaving the house Joker was in the loft upstairs watching me and everyone else. He didn't come down instead watching the gathering of people below him Johnny stood at the bottom of the stairs to the loft to keep them from going upstairs. I had someone prepare a tray of food and had them taken to Johnny who had them taken upstairs so Joker might eat. I went to my room where the urns of my parents sat along with the ones of my siblings who were in engraved Urns.

I had, had all of them cremated at least some of their belongings a few things to keep in a shadow box with each of their pictures. I had taken some things from their rooms and other things to place in the boxes that hung over each urn on a shelf to be seen on by those I let see them. I was going to keep them there for now until I decided on anything to be done in the future as it was now in this moment. The Joker pulled me close to his side holding me he was a decent guy at least when it was just me and him in my bedroom. The Joker was very jealous of any man who tries to draw me to them but I only had eyes for that man the Joker was my Puddin' and found that he was my perfect man.

After the mourning period was over I realized that I had been being given anti-psychotic and birth control or something because I had been having strange symptoms. I went to the store by myself disguising myself so that Bat Man wouldn't see me and grab me while I was out I had no desire to return to Belle Reve so I behaved like an adult. I was in the very large family planning aisle looking at the different tests I decided on the one with the little screen. I bought the 2 pack of the tests and then I went back the penthouse apartment I grabbed some food and then I took the elevator to the penthouse. I couldn't see Joker so I went to me room and then I went to the bathroom opening the tests and opened them. The wait was excruciating I went to my room for a minute before going back to the bathroom to see what was going on with me.

When the results were in I was surprised I stood there staring until thought I heard a noise so I hid the tests until I could decide what to do with them. I had changed my appearance back before even entering the penthouse I didn't find anyone else in the penthouse so I went back to my room sitting on the bed. I put a hand on my slight baby bump and leaned against the head board and sighed wondering if I should be worried about this. I wasn't sure what I was going to do Joker came back from bring out all day I ordered food delivered to the penthouse for us. The meal consisted of a garden salad with tomatoes, ranch dressing, angel hair pasta, grilled chicken, steamed broccoli Alfredo sauce and garlic bread.


	6. A truth and the Proposal

Johnny came in while we were eating our meal he had interrupted our private meal Joker pulled out his gun and put it to Johnny's head. Joker then demanded to know why he had so rudely interrupted us Johnny had the decency to be worried that Joker might kill him. Before he spoke telling Joker that one of the gangbangers was mouthin' off sayin' he wasn't about to be scared of no clown he wasn't gonna be no pussy. The Joker looked at him and nodded dismissing him he left the kitchen going back to his rooms Joker and I finished eating. I put the dishes to wash and put away the left overs I went my other house looking through everything I had in it I went to the penthouse.

I went to the club with Joker wearing a nice dark burgundy dress with stockings and black heels with my black Chanel clutch under my arm. Joker pulled me close before I left to go to the dance floor I had closed my eyes a minute dancing on the raised pedestal box. I was called to VIP room by Joker who had the man who had disrespected him and he gave me to him. I played with him like a cat and then I got offended and the Joker killed him Johnny had him taken out and disposed of the body. The whole night we were in the club I was relaxing on the chair watching him every so often before saying "Mr. J I'm gonna go home I will speak to you later". I went home one of Jokers men drove the Rolls I was in the back he pulled into the garage and I waited until he opened the door I got out going upstairs.

I took the elevator to the penthouse and went to my room I sighed I fell back on the bed before getting up I cleaned up for bed putting on a negligee and got into bed. I closed my eyes and covered myself with the bedsheets I sighed in relief as I started to fall asleep. I woke up briefly when Joker came back from the club he got into the bed we shared beside me and put his arm around me. The next morning I got dressed finding Joker had gotten up early I had an appointment with a doctor an OBGYN to get a sonogram and confirm I was pregnant. I had been off my medication for 5 months now and I felt better less foggy from the drugs that I had been forced on me by the bitch Amanda Waller.

I was driven to the appointment by one of the men his name was Bert ….Brent…Benito something along that line he was a very big man he was cruel to all except Joker who was by far the cruelest. I had my hair loose down my back it was longer and much thicker now it looked like it had extensions in it but it didn't. I changed my appearance my eyes turned blue green and my skin turned a flawless pale alabaster tone I got out of the Rolls Royce Limo. The guard opened the door as I got out of the car the guard only saw Harley everyone else saw a beautiful red brown haired woman. The guard closed the door after me before going and parking in the shade of a large tree I check my purse for my papers.

The papers were for my alternate identity Rebecca Licinia Crassus a woman of wealth and beauty to behold when she was seen. She was held as the lady with citizenship in Italy and American her parents an American Mother of wealth her father a wealthy Italian Diplomat. He was an ambassador with diplomatic immunity he had mansion in Italy her mother's mansion was in New York on 5th Ave., at 88th Ave., her parents were well loved. They gave to charity and provided scholarships to those who deserved the chance to attend a school of their choosing's.

I had back stopped the identities with everything needed to make them real serving as a way to stay hidden from the likes of Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S. I was seated in the waiting room I had filled out the paperwork for the doctor sighing I placed a hand upon my belly quietly I finish the papers and took them to the desk. I sat quietly until my name was called and the nurse weighed and measure me making notes on my chart I had worn 5" heels. I had to remove all except my bra and panties before weighing in I redressed and gave urine sample and blood so that they could test. The full blood panels which consisted of something like 45+ tests for everything from hormone levels to Kidney functions tests.

When the doctor came into the room with a nurse both were women the doctor had mahogany hair and green eyes with fair skin lending to her beauty and her age. While the nurse stood with Navajo sand skin tone with her hair had blonde, red and coffee colored streaks throughout her dark blonde hair and Dark Green eyes. They took her temperature and the doctor was asking questions about my sex life before moving upon other questions about me. The doctor confirmed the pregnancy and said I should take prenatal pills and I needed to treat myself and my partner for Chlamydia. I was shocked but not surprised about the results of my tests I had normal tests thankfully leading me to thank the doctor as I left.

I had the driver stop so I could get something to eat I ordered a 64oz Vanilla large milkshake, 2 thick medium rare angus hamburger with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise, Onion rings, chicken fries, curly fries, side salad and Ranch dressing. I made sure I got enough to eat and enough to feed Joker I never called him by his given name even though I knew his given name. The Jokers real name was that of Jared Marcus Jackson Leto born May 15th 1985 8 pounds 20" long he was a cute baby I had seen a picture briefly. When we got back to the penthouse I changed into something comfortable and then I went to the kitchen to eat my meal I was very hungry. Joker walked in as I was eating I had made sure that Joker had food as well I was eating when Joker came in with Johnny Frost.

Johnny Frost was the leader of the Henchmen for Joker, Joker sat down dismissing Johnny the Joker ate with me at the tall table it had bar stools for the table with me. I had gotten him a soda to drink for lunch I finished eating what I could before I stood up and put away the left overs I'd eat them later when I was hungry. I went to my room and sat on the bed and waited for the Joker to come back to my room so we could talk about things I needed to tell him the facts. When he came in the room 45 minutes later I was meditating I opened my eyes looking at him as he sat down in front of me. I smiled and said "I need to be honest and tell you something about myself that I have not told you yet" the Joker interrupted me with his me first I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harley Quinn I want to ask you something that I know isn't something you expected" the Joker said looking at me from where he was standing at the side of the bed. "Harls will you be my wife?"

I was surprised I looked at him as he knelt down on the floor beside the bed I looked at him saying "Yes…OMG yes" I launched myself at him with a smile on my face. I kissed him we had sex I had some of my milkshake left so I sat of the bed I went and grabbed my cup and sat back on the bed looking at the Joker. Joker slipped a ring out of his pocket and then took my hand sliding the ring onto my finger it was a 2mm band with a ½ carat princess cushion cut diamond ring with a rose gold band.


	7. The Bride wore white

"Puddin' I need to tell you somethin' important before we move forward I don't want you to be angry with me" I said looking at him an saying "Mistah J I didn't plan this but I am pregnant with your child" I was silent as I waited for his anger to boil over but he didn't say anything he got up and left the room I waited but he didn't come back I got ready for bed. I slept fitfully when I got up the next morning I found I was alone there were presents stacked in the corner lots of them. I ignored them for the moment and I showered and dried my hair I put on dark jeans and a dark teal tank top with heels as I went into the kitchen I found more gifts in the living room.

I ate and went to the bedroom the presents were gone I walked to the living room and found them stacked in the middle of the floor of the living room the presents were somewhat nicely wrapped. Joker was sitting on the love seat Johnny was behind him I looked confused there were more people in the living room of the penthouse with Joker someone had turned on the music. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me I saw Ivy, Dead shot, Diablo, June Moon, Killer Croc, 2 face and many others. Johnny kept most of the people from getting to close to the Joker as he waited for me to join them I sat down next to him on the love seat quietly. I got situated on the couch as he put his arm on the back of the couch watching me quietly everyone talked before food was put on a table so we could eat buffet style when we got hungry.

Everyone at the penthouse was surprised when Joker announced that we were getting married he stopped me with his raised hand when I was about to tell them I was pregnant. Everyone congratulated us telling us they were happy for us I ate and then everyone talked as we laughed Joker was silent as we all talked and laughed I talked about the wedding plans. I went and grabbed a notepad and the ladies and I went to the Kitchen pulling out a pen I sat down and opened the notebooks page I filled the first pages. I was writing down a table of contents I asked them to help with the planning each chapter got 5-6 pages each front and back of each page. I was going to get started with the budget and guest list 2 columns of names of people invited to the wedding and reception I wrote everything down. I knew Joker would spare no expense to please me or qualm about the location of the wedding I chose the church and the reception hall.

I chose the bridesmaids and maid of honor I didn't know what Joker would do but I knew what I needed to do we were talking and having fun I opened the gifts showing them the gifts they all laughed and clapped. After everyone left I showered and dressed for bed I had a full day tomorrow I had things to do and preparations to finish before I got married. I woke at 6AM and cooked at 7 the girls arrived and after we all ate even the Joker we girls went a bridal store that also carried bridesmaid's dresses. I tried on a dozen dresses before landing on the perfect one after I finished the girls tried on bridesmaid dresses in all styles and colors.

I settled on champagne glitter bridesmaid dresses with matching champagne glitter open toe stilettos and a champagne glitter clutch bag to compliment the dresses. I chose a layered lace mermaid dress with long see thru sleeves they had lace borders on the ends of the sleeve it was off the shoulders. I picked out lace open toe stilettos with a white lace clutch the wedding wasn't for over a week I chose the accessories after lunch we went to a jewelry store and chose sets. The girls paid for their things we made 2 stops before returning to the penthouse and the girls went to their cars with their stuff they had gotten. Joker had apparently been busy as well he had gotten a tuxedo along with the men of the bridesmaids they had all gotten tuxes for the wedding.

Jokers name got us the Venue and the Church and the other things including the caterer I sent out the invites more as reminders than as invitation to the wedding I hired photographers and a videographer for the event. The bachelor and Bachelorette party were a 24 hour event I would meet my Puddin' at the altar to tie the knot and have our ending I had dreamed of. The Bachelorette party was fun enough until a stripper showed up the girls made me sit I wound up pushing the guy away sitting on the couch arm with my back against the wall as I watched them. We still had phone as we laughed the next morning we rode to the church together when everyone was there the ceremony would start at 11AM the reception would start at 2PM we were getting married in the catholic church.

Joker was there looking normal he had used temporary hair dye to darken his hair and tanner to tan and remove his tattoos I covered my tattoos as well. Two face and his girlfriends were there as well as Dead Shot and several others Johnny was walking my down to aisle my thick top veil obscuring my face. As I knelt at the Altar the priest started the vows we listened the Joker took my hand after the ceremony was over we went to the Rolls Royce limo. Johnny was in the front seat with the driver Joker pulled up my dress as I rode him as I arched backward crying out as I neared my completion. The Joker took his time he was a bit rough as he ground us to an end as we both came feeling the pulsing as his cock spilled his semen in my pussy. We arrived at the reception hall not long after pictures were taken of us as we smiled there were well over a hundred pictures taken of us.

The photographers took videos of the ceremony and reception our first dance was to the song I'll be by Edwin McCain I knew it was not supposed to be an actually romantic song but it didn't matter. Joker was a very good dancer and as I looked up at him a few tears sliding down my cheeks he said _"Harley? Baby? What's wrong? Are you upset? Is something wrong?"_

I smiled as I said _"No it's perfect it's everything a girl wants on her big day to be treated like a princess by the one person she loves. I couldn't have done it more perfect if I had done it all myself."_ I kissed him _"Thank you"._ I felt more tears.

 _"_ _Why the tears Baby if it's perfect?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _I'm happy that's why I'm crying its happy tears"_ I said as I wiped the tears away that were on my cheeks everything was perfect I had a gift for Joker in my room at the penthouse I hoped he liked it.

 _"_ _Oh"_ he kissed my forehead.

I looked at Jokers hair touching it and smiling his appearance was shocking I hadn't thought he would mask the way he looked but I was happy thankfully. I wasn't showing as we danced around I wanted to keep our children protected which meant a secret I would hire a nanny and keep them at my family home with a full staff who had a NDA so they couldn't talk. I was quiet as we ate and after a while we went to the penthouse the next weeks were a dream we went to Tahiti and then 3 weeks later. We came home to our nice big penthouse it had been cleaned by a maid I could tell because my bed had not been made when we left to go on our honeymoon. Frost brought our bags upstairs and handed them to a maid who took them to my room I went to the closet and grabbed some stuff.

I got in the bathroom and weighed myself before I went and showered letting the Jacuzzi tub work out the sore muscles I had collected 15,200 pearls in different shades and sizes. I also had conch pearls I had had a necklace made it was for the maid after I showered I pulled out the velvet box and called the maid the 5'5 raven haired Swedish girl came in.


	8. Honeymoon and the Return to life

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I held out the box she took it as I said em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Open it it's a gift for you"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"She looked at me as told me she could not accept it I told her nonsense she lived off the main area near the kitchen I had asked Joker to hire her for me he had indulged me. She also cooked on Sundays and Wednesdays I found Joker in his room looking at a map I walked over and looked over his shoulder and saw a solution I took the army guy and moved him Joker looked up at me. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""What did I not fix the problem?"/em I moved the army guy back to his spot as joker pulled me onto his lap and he kissed me I felt the baby kick as he kissed me and then chuckled at the kicking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""No Baby you had the solution to my problem as always I am surprised by your tactical skills"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" he said kissing me. I got up leading him to our bedroom and moved the blanket to show the stuff laid out he told me em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Baby go lock the door."/em I went and locked the door hitting the button to close the shades and dim the light which also triggered the light on the outside of the door. The music come on to playing over the speakers in the room the light outside told people keep out/don't disturb Joker picked up the cuffs putting them on. I smiled as he laid me over the chaise attaching the cuffs as he grabbed my underwear and skirt and pulled them off of me. He went and grabbed something from the bed and then he came back as he rubbed my exposed ass touching me squeezing and rubbing the skin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Before he took a step back and then the crop touched my ass sensually before it came down and I said em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""1 Thank you Mistah J"/em and then it came down again after each time I arched and counted the stroke aloud and said em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Thank you Mistah J"/em after each number. The pain made tears form in my eyes as he stuck the crop on my ass until he reached 20 before releasing me he picked me up and carried. I was placed on the bed Joker got on the bed and he pulled me half on his chest cupping the back of my head. He was gently running his finger through my hair as he held me kissing my temple I closed my eyes as he moved my legs apart going to kiss my lips. He moved between my legs pushing them more apart he slide between my legs he was hard as the head of his cock slid inside of me. As I moaned the feeling making me moan he pounded into me for a moment before he stopped and kissed me and caressed my breasts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I kissed him back with a sigh as he fucked me I arched the baby kicking interrupted the pleasure I felt Joker rolled me to my side pushing my leg up beside me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"He slid into my pussy again as I came hard with a scream we napped a moment before getting up I got into the shower afterwards I let a smile grace my lips as I rung out my hair. I brushed my hair putting on some makeup and I zipped the knee length skirt after tucking in the pink button down shirt and pulled on the black heels. I found my room alone in my room the bed was empty I went looking for him and found him in his office I smiled at him having the maid make dinner. I sat in my chair opening a book about babies I read what to expect from the 1supst/sup trimester to 3suprd/sup trimester of pregnancy and afterwards Joker found me there reading./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"That night he told me to get dolled up we were going to the club I put on a short dark teal dress with matching heels and clutch when we arrived at the club I went to dance. Joker was talking to a few members of the local gang that had been causing trouble as I danced seductively shaking my silk and lace clad ass in the middle of the room. A tall man who was handsome a bit older and well-built started rubbin' up on me as I danced I looked over at the VIP and saw Joker he had stopped talking. I tried to push the man away several times but he kept pulling me back which Joker took offense to he left the VIP and walked towards me acting nonchalant. Joker reached us and the without a word he punched the guy in the face knocking him to the floor as he grabbed my arm roughly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Joker dragged me out of the room to a office and ordered me to bend over the desk as he removed his belt and told me to count as he laid a dozen lashes across my ass before getting a better grip and laying 2 dozen more before pulling me upright. I had tears in my eyes as he held my chin and asked me em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""why I had been punished."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""I let some random man put his hands all over what belongs to you. I didn't tell him to piss off when I felt him come and rub all over me."/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" Joker nodded and looked at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""What will you do next time someone touches what doesn't Belong to him"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" He asked me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""Tell him to piss off I belong to someone else and he doesn't share me with other men"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" I felt him wipe the tears off my left cheek. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""Good girl and who loves his lil wife?"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" he kissed my forehead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""You do Mistah J you're my husband."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""That's my girl now straighten yourself up and join me in the VIP while I finish what I'm doing I expect you to be pristine no puffy eyes"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I nodded and then he left when I exited he was waiting for me I followed behind him to the VIP suite Joker pulled me on his lap looping his arm around my waist placing his hand on my thigh my ass stung from the beating. Joker spoke to the man who sat across from us he was the 2supnd/sup or 3suprd/sup in command of the gang of criminals. They controlled the sale of Utopium in the city most gangs didn't mess with Joke who would as soon shoot them than deal with them in the face. I felt the stinging in my ass as I sat with Joker one of the gangsters mouthed off joker shoved me off and stood grabbing his gun as he put it to the punk's forehead as I watched instantly I was aroused. Joker told the punk to think about his next words carefully as he looked at the punk I turned my head away as the young man started to apologize Joker shot him in the knee as his pals carried him out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I stood as Joker told Johnny to get the car I didn't look at him as I felt his eyes on me when we got to the penthouse I went to my room I bathed and dressed for bed. I was in bed when Joker came in I wouldn't look at him and I pulled away when he tried to pull me to him he huffed and angrily he left as I cried silently. That night I tossed and turned when I got up my eyes hurt so I took a hot bath and put a warm rag on my face before I got out and put on a knee length dress with black oxfords. I left my hair down and lightly applied some makeup to hide the sleepless night the maid made breakfast I picked at the plate before I pushed it away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I went back to my room later and I laid down I was woken my Joker who wondered why I had only picked at my food I didn't reply as I looked downspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanat my feet. Joker took my chin and pulled my head up so I was looking at him em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""What is wrong Harley? You've been in a strange mood for a day or 2."/em Joker waited for me to respond./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I sighed as a tears came to my eyes as I sniffed and said em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""It's not you I guess my families death finally getting to me I'm pregnant and the baby is making me a bit emotional it's hard."/em I wiped the tears away and looked away from him Joker left the room I laid back down and kept my tears silent I fell asleep I was woken up a few hours later to Joker standing there. I looked up at him./span/p 


	9. Dancing and Baby talk

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I found Joker waiting for me with my purse he took my hand putting it on his elbow and lead me to the living room where Johnny and the other driver were waiting. We got in the Rolls Limo Joker wouldn't tell me where we were going I kept fidgeting with the hem of my dress as Ben something drove us to the better part of town as he pulled up to a valet stand. Joker got out and then took my hand as we walked to the hostess station telling her the name she looked scared as she recognized Joker. She showed us to a private room and asked about drinks I ordered a peach tea while Joker ordered a whiskey on the rocks for us to drink./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Johnny came in after our drinks had been delivered he had a bag which he put next to Joker Johnny went to the bar and sat we were in a party room they moved the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter we ordered Joker had some music played for us he took my hand and we danced Joker pulled me close as he nuzzled my neck as he spun us around before we sat back down. After the food arrived we ate Joker got up after the salad course and handed me the bag kneeling on one knee beside me as I opened the bag finding a complete outfit and makeup and some jewelry I smiled tears coming to my eyes I kissed him deeply with a smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background: white; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""Harley will you go away with me for a few days where ever you wanna go we will go"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Joker said looking at me I nodded and kissed him as I smiled he pulled me up and we danced. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'd rather we stayed in Gotham we could have a little bit of fun before our baby come"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I said as I let him spin me I was happy we were together Joker was the one person I couldn't live without./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Your wish is my command"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Joker said after we finished eating we left going back to the Penthouse we laid on my bed talking quietly as we talked about the baby and what we would name it if it was a girl or a boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I like Jessa for a girl and Jester for a boy"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I said as I felt his hand slide down my arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Those are good first names how about Quinn for a girls middle name and Quintin for a boys middle name"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he asked me I smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Those are perfect but the last name?"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I said looking at him I hadn't told him I knew his birth name./span/p 


End file.
